


Macho Bullshit Won't Get You Anywhere

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glenn finds out that Daryl likes wearing pretty underthings, he gives him a hell of a present, which in turn makes them both happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macho Bullshit Won't Get You Anywhere

“Are those for me or for you?”

Daryl turned to glare at Glenn. The kid had managed to come up behind him while he was checking out a rack of tacky lingerie. They'd been sent by Rick on a supply run, and were collecting things around some abandoned big box store. Daryl had gotten distracted while Glenn was rushing around grabbing shit. 

“Shut up.”He wasn't in the mood to be needled.

“Relax, I was just kidding.” Glenn nudged his arm. “Although I never would have thought you were into that kind of thing.”

“I said shut up.” The older man snapped. He was willing to tolerate a lot of things from Glenn, mostly because the sex was amazing and truth be told, the kid was good to him, but there were some things he was sensitive about. 

Glenn's stomach flip-flopped. “Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”

Daryl sighed. “S'ok. Let's just get out of here.” He squeezed the kid's shoulder, trying to let him know that things were cool between them. He'd managed to get what he wanted anyways.

**

Glenn was a little astonished when he saw the peek of black lace from under Daryl's pants. He didn't say anything about it at the time, since they were in the middle of helping Herschel muck out the stables. Instead he just filed away the fact for later.

When he asked Daryl about it, the older man was mortified. 

“Don't you dare say nothin' about this to anyone.” He was trying so hard to maintain the tough guise, but Glenn could see the fear underneath it.

“Daryl, first of all, why the hell would I tell anyone about your personal business? Second of all, I would never. Ever. Betray your goddamn confidence.” 

“Whatever.” Daryl was avoiding looking at Glenn in the eyes. 

“You know, you might be happier if you dropped the whole macho thing for a second. You don't need to pull that bullshit with me.” Glenn was angry at this point. He tried and tried to be understanding and patient with Daryl, but after a while, he got tired of his shit. 

Daryl threw up his hands.“Look, I just like how it feels, alright? Makes me comfortable. Happy? I don't need you interrogatin' me 'bout it.” He was stammering a little, and his words were tripping up against each other. “I mean, yeah, whatever, I guess I must just be a big ol' sissy 'cause of it, but I don't see why you should give a fuck.”

“Jesus fucking Christ Daryl.” 

With that, Glenn walked away. Afterwards, he felt terrible about it, and apologized to Daryl for being impatient with him. Daryl just told him not to worry about it. Glenn could see that he was still feeling wounded, but was trying to pull his usual John Wayne bullshit where he acted like he didn't need anyone in this fucked up world. That night they didn't fool around, but Daryl was up for cuddles. Glenn liked it when he was.

**

“It's about an hour and a half away, why the hell do you want to risk it?” Glenn was helping Maggie wash dishes, hoping it would give him a coin to barter with. The girl was a tough nut to crack though.

“Please, I need to do this.”

Maggie sighed. “I appreciate your dedication to your boyfriend, but that's a lot of gas.”

“I will siphon you a full tank. Swear to god.” Glenn put on his best pleading eyes. Maggie shook her head.

“Fine, but I want a gun.”

**

Glenn had left at sunrise with Maggie, and was still not back by the time lunch rolled around. All Daryl could do was sit on top of the RV, chewing his nails down until they started to bleed. The kid hadn't said anything about going on a supply run, and Rick was pissed. Daryl was pissed too, but only because he didn't like it when Glenn went off on his own. The kid was capable of taking care of himself, sure, but the older man preferred it when he could keep an eye on him. Just the thought of something happening to him...

Maggie's car drove up, and out came Glenn. Rick immediately went in on him, but the kid deflected it by presenting him with a trunk full of various supplies, including toilet paper. That calmed him down. They'd been having trouble finding the stuff recently. It was one vestige of civilization that they were not ready to part with just yet.

Daryl didn't rush over to hug and smack Glenn upside the head like he wanted to. He figured it would be best to save that for when they were alone. 

**

“You know I was fuckin' worried about yer dumb Korean ass.” Daryl was whittling away at a stick angrily, trying to get it to the right sharpness. “You coulda left a goddamn note.” He pressed his knife a bit too hard against the wood and it snapped. Into the fire it went.

“I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure it was a surprise.” Glenn called out from the tent. “Get in here willya?”

“What the hell are you talkin'-” Daryl opened the flaps of the tent and stopped. Glenn was holding out a white, glossy cardboard box wrapped with a golden ribbon. “The fuck is this?” 

Glenn rolled his eyes. “What does it look like? I got you something special.”

Daryl sat down in front of him and took the box. He could tell it was fancy because the cardboard was sturdy. “What is it?”

“Just a lil' somethin'-somethin'. Open it.” 

The older man slid the ribbon of the box and opened it. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Glenn had managed to get him a box full of lingerie. Quality looking shit too, not the cheap-ass polyester stuff he was used to sneaking in on the sly. He picked up one of the pairs of panties, a red silky thing covered in intricate black embroidery that tied around the waist with black ribbons on either side. It still had a price tag on it. 

“Holy fuck! They charged this much for some goddamn underwear?” His eyes were wide with shock when he looked up at Glenn.

“Sorry, I forgot to take the tag off. Do you like it?” Glenn looked so eager to please. Daryl felt like he'd been drop-kicked to the chest. 

“Yeah. Wait, was this the reason you went off?” 

“Well, yeah. The toilet paper was secondary, yaknow, so Rick wouldn't chew me out.” Glenn shrugged, a smile still wide on his face. “I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I just got a bunch of stuff that looked like it would suit you.” He pointed to a particularly luxurious looking peach-colored teddy that was trimmed in elaborate lace. “I hope you don't mind the color.”

“S'fine.” Daryl hoped to God that his cheeks weren't turning red. He ran his fingers over the garments. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome. I'm sorry I lost it with you yesterday.”

The older man sighed. Glenn was always so quick to apologize, even when he hadn't done anything wrong. “Naw, it weren't yer fault. I know I'm a pain in the ass.” 

“That's true, but it's not your fault you've internalized the toxic patriarchal narrative of masculinity.”

Daryl blinked. “English, kid.”

“It's not your fault you have a fucked up concept of what it is to be a man.”

“Oh.” Daryl looked back at the panties with ribbons ties. “D'you mind if I try some of this on?”

“Knock yourself out. I'll leave you to it.” Glenn started to get up, but Daryl grabbed his hand. 

“Can you stay?” He pressed a kiss onto the younger man's wrist. “If you don't wanna it's ok.” 

Glenn grinned. He was hoping he'd be allowed to see Daryl wearing the fruits of his labors. “I'd love to.”

Daryl tried on each item from the box. There were panties that were just elaborate systems of straps, which provided no real coverage or support, but instead left a pretty pattern on his skin. Some were made with fabric so delicate Daryl was a little hesitant to put them on for fear of damaging them. There was a babydoll looking thing made of fabric that was see through save for tiny dots here and there. By the time he slipped the last garment off, Glenn was all over him and that was that.

**

The next evening, Daryl managed to get a chance to use the shower inside the house. He'd given Maggie half a dozen squirrels for it, and she'd given him a new bar of soap and a washcloth in return. After showering, he dug out a couple of things from his bag. He laid out the clean clothes he was going to put on, and then laid out what was going to go on underneath them. A lacy black garter belt, black stockings, and the ribbon panties, which he'd decided were his favorites. Daryl hooked on the belt, carefully pulled up the stockings and snapped them to the four garters, the back ones requiring him to twist around and bend his arms awkwardly. Then he tied on the panties. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the lingerie and how it fit him just right. Glenn had good taste.

Daryl ran his fingers across the delicate fabric of the panties, stroking the silky ribbons and the embroidery. The cut of the panties didn't allow for much room in the crotch, but that was fine. The snugness felt good. He tugged and adjusted the stockings until they sat just so, and the seams up the backs of his legs were straight.

It wasn't so much that what Daryl was wearing made him feel sexy, but that it made him feel comfortable. He couldn't put it into words, but wearing these kinds of things made him feel like someone who was not only desirable, but also handsome in their own right. The older man had hid this for so long, only allowing himself the occasional indulgence. It felt liberating to be able to do this now, and to know that Glenn didn't think it was freakish or gross. In fact, judging from last night, it looked like the kid found it deeply exciting. Putting on his regular clothes felt a little like a let down. They were so boring compared to what he had on underneath, but that just added to the satisfaction it brought. Only him and Glenn knew about it, which made it extra special.

When they'd come to the farm, Daryl had convinced Glenn to come stay in his tent away from the others. He preferred the privacy, and he didn't need the others giving him looks or making comments about his and Glenn's habits. The older man was real thankful for it right about now. Glenn was sitting up by the fire. It felt good to have him there waiting for him. How the kid put up with him and why he stuck with him, the older man could not guess. They sat up and talked for a little while. Well, Glenn did most of the talking, as usual.

When they retired to their tent, Daryl asked “D'you wanna fool 'round?” as he tugged at Glenn's shirt.

“Sure.” Glenn kissed him, brushing strands of dark blond hair off of his forehead. “Your hair's getting long. It looks good on you.” 

“Thanks.” The older man laid down on their sleeping bag, pulling Glenn down with him. As their kisses became more heated, they began to shed their clothes. When Glenn's hands began undoing his pants, Daryl felt his heart drop a little. But when the younger man saw what he had on underneath, he just smiled.

“I'm glad you liked what I got you.” He lightly touched the fabric. “I was afraid you wouldn't like what I picked out.”

“I like it just fine.” Daryl ran his hand down Glenn's smooth chest. “Do you mind if I keep it on?” He braced himself for a refusal.

“Sure!” The older man breathed a sigh of relief. “I'll try my best not to rip anything.” With that, Glenn slid off Daryl's pants and sat back admiring what he had in front of him. There was something incredibly thrilling about seeing Daryl, who everybody thought was the picture of Southern good ol' boy masculinity, wearing such pretty things. He looked so good laying there, occasionally sliding his legs together so that the stockings made soft, whispery sounds. The older man would make eye contact only briefly, as if he was still afraid of seeing any disapproval on Glenn's face. 

“Daryl,” Glenn stroked his legs, appreciating the texture of the smooth fabric over his hairy legs, “You are one gorgeous son of a bitch.” 

Daryl smiled, but kept looking down. “Yer talkin' crazy.”

“Oh don't give me that.” Glenn moved closer and caressed his way up to the older man's crotch, pointedly not touching any important bits. “I mean, I think you're gorgeous all the time, but right now,” the younger man lifted one of the straps of the garter belt and let it snap back into place, “you look incredible.”

Daryl grabbed Glenn by the back of his head and brought him down for a kiss, his tongue slipping past Glenn's lips. The younger man pressed his naked body flush with Daryl's. That was good for a while, just kissing and rubbing up against each other, their mouths hot and slick against each other's skin. But all those kisses just made them want the other more. So Glenn slid down Daryl's body, and settled in between his legs. The older man's erection was peeking out from the top of the underwear, its tip a little wet already. 

“You liking this?” Even though he said it in a seductive tone, he wanted to check in on the other man, and make sure he was still ok with what they were doing. 

“Yeah.” Daryl was moving his hips towards him, his body language practically screaming out 'touch me.' Glenn grabbed hold of his thighs, and dragged his tongue across Daryl's cock, making it twitch and tent the delicate fabric. When he got to the head, he took it in his mouth and let it go. It bounced against Daryl's skin, leaving a smear of saliva. Glenn bit down on the tip of one of the ribbons and began tugging at it until it became undone. Daryl's hands were moving though his hair now, trying to get him to go back to his cock. The younger man got the message, and, grabbing Daryl's cock at its root, he began to suck him. 

The older man groaned as Glenn worked his way down, taking him deep inside his throat. The kid was nothing if not generous. After reaching the base, he worked his way back up until he just had his lips on the tip of Daryl cock. Glenn teased the edge of the head with his tongue, looking up at the older man. He was breathing was a little louder now. 

“Tell me how you want me.” Glenn flicked his tongue across the tip. “What do you want?” Daryl had his lingerie, Glenn liked hearing him tell him explicitly what to do in bed. It made him less apprehensive, and it just turned him on like crazy to hear Daryl say dirty stuff.

“Want yer mouth. Wanna fuck yer mouth so bad.” The way he said it made it sound less like a demand, but a plea. Glenn just smiled, pressing a kiss against Daryl's cock before swallowing it down again. The older man tugged and pulled at his hair, holding him still before starting to thrust. Glenn just focused on keeping his teeth covered as Daryl took the lead, fucking his mouth. It worked well for a bit, with Daryl muttering words of encouragement as Glenn took his cock. That is, until the head hit the back of Glenn's throat in just the wrong way, triggering his gag reflex and making him choke a little.

“Fuck, you ok?” Daryl pulled out and made Glenn, still coughing, saliva catching in his throat, sit up. “Oh fuck, I'm sorry.”

Glenn wiped away the drool from his mouth. “I'm ok, it's fine. Just gagged a little.”

“You sure?” The older man kept stroking his face. 

“Yes!” Glenn kissed him, laughing a little. “I'm fine. You just gotta be careful with that thing.” He gave Daryl's cock a tug, encouraging him to get hard again.

“D'you wanna do somethin' else?” Daryl kissed Glenn's jawline as the kid's hand stroked and teased him, moving from his cock to caress his balls. He moved into the younger man's touch.

“Mm, I dunno. I'm liking watching you squirm right now.” He gripped the older man's cock with a little more pressure, making him hiss. “Especially in those pretty panties. You look so fucking hot.” 

“Yeah?” Daryl shifted closer. “You like seein' me all fancy?” 

Glenn just nodded and leaned in. Their mouths clashed in a passionate kiss, Daryl's teeth finding Glenn's lower lip and nipping at it. 

“Fuck, Daryl, can I fuck you?” Glenn whispered against the other man's lips. 

Daryl gave a small moan and kissed him hard. Hearing Glenn ask him like that always sent a bolt of arousal through him.“Yeah, I want you to.” He ran his hand over Glenn's chest, scratching at his skin. “Just don't take 'em off, ok?” He guided the younger man's hand over his ass, which was still half-covered with the panties. 

“I won't. On your hands and knees?”

Daryl nodded and got into that position as Glenn grabbed what he needed. He rested his chin on his arm, and arched his back so his ass was out in what he hoped was an appealing manner.

“C'mon kid, I need you.” He knew how Glenn liked hearing him talk dirty. It was a little difficult sometimes, because he didn't think he was too good with words, but the effect was always positive. Daryl thought back to what Glenn had told him about dropping the macho bullshit. He was right, of course. The kid was smart like that. They trusted each other after all, there was no need to act like he was so damn tough with him, and that he didn't want to be cared for. 

So the older man reached back with one hand, and spread himself open a little. “Need you so bad, baby.” 

Glenn thought he was going to pass out. Daryl in pretty lingerie was one thing, but Daryl begging and offering himself in such a lovely way on top of it? That was enough to make him wonder if he was going to be able to keep it together long enough to get inside of him. 

Glenn uncapped the lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers. When Daryl felt the first digit push inside of him he moved back against it. As Glenn slid one, then two fingers in and out of him, he snapped his hips against the motions, making the younger man's fingers go deep inside of him. Daryl smiled into the pillow, because he could hear Glenn's breath hitch and whimper. Hell, the kid pulled this on him all the time when they fucked, acting so hot for Daryl that it made the older man incapable of thinking about anything other than getting inside of him. 

Daryl turned his head, looking back at the younger man. “I'm ready. I want you inside me.” He waited patiently as Glenn rolled on a condom. The younger man pressed into him slowly first, holding still so that Daryl could get used to it. But he was having none of that. Daryl reached back and grabbed onto Glenn's arm, which gave him the leverage he needed to push the kid into a sitting positions with his feet underneath him, and Daryl on his lap. The change of angle made the older man cry out a little, but it was good. His back was flush with Glenn's chest now, and the younger man had his arms around him, his hands scrabbling at his chest.

“Goddamn it Daryl, you just can't not be on top can you?” Glenn hissed in his ear. 

Daryl smirked at him. “Sorry kid.” He moved against Glenn, the panties bunching up and sliding against the both of them. “I just got so hot for that pretty cock of yours, I couldn't wait.”

Glenn groaned, one of his hands grabbing onto Daryl's hairy thigh. “What, you saying I'm not rough enough with you?” He thrust forward into the older man. 

“Maybe it's what I need. Maybe I need you to fuck the-” His words turned into a grunt as Glenn began to move with a little more vigor. “Whadya call it? Fuck the macho bullshit right outta me.” 

“Oh really?” One of Glenn's hands snaked up and grabbed a handful of Daryl's hair, yanking his head back a bit. “Well, then I will.” He sank his teeth into the older man's neck, sucking at the skin until it began to tingle. When he let go he shoved Daryl back down on his hands and knees, one hand still gripping onto his short hair. 

“Is this what you wanted? Huh?” With his other hand Glenn held onto the garter belt and began moving his hips with force. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Daryl clutched onto the sleeping bag helplessly as he met each thrust with his hips, his cock bouncing against his own stomach from the motion. No one had ever pulled his hair like that before. It felt real good, but then again, Glenn had a way to make everything feel good.

“Everyone's gonna see that bruise on your neck you know.” Glenn couldn't help but grin as he sped up his thrusts. “There's gonna be no question as to who did that to you.” Daryl's cries and moans were getting louder now.

“But they're no way they're gonna know that I did it to you with my cock deep inside your slutty little hole while you were wearing these panties,” he tugged at the panties that were now bunched to the side and almost slipping off, “and these.” Glenn gave Daryl's stocking-encased thigh a smack.

Daryl fell forward and buried his face in the pillow. If he didn't, he knew he would start hollering his head off. How Glenn thought up all that nasty, sexy shit he didn't know, but he sure as hell was thankful for it. The younger man let go of his hair and ran his hand down his back, scratching at the skin there. 

“You like that?” Glenn bent forwards so that he was close enough to kiss and lick Daryl's back. One of his hands slipped to the front to encircle the older man's cock and pull at it with each stroke of his hips. Daryl just groaned louder, his voice sounding a little bit higher. Glenn was fucking him at just the right angle now. 

“You are such a little slut Daryl. You act all tough and shit, but all you want is my cock inside of you, huh?” Daryl yelped out something that sounded like “Yes,” but it was hard to tell because he had a mouthful of pillow between his teeth. Glenn yanked at his hair again, forcing his head up again.

“C'mon now, I wanna hear you.”

The older man shuddered. “Fuck! Yes, fuckin' love yer cock inside me.”

“That's it.” Glenn stroked him faster. “That's my good cockslut.” The younger man could start to feel and see the signs that Daryl was close. The trembling of the thighs, the clenching of muscles, the way he'd start to hold his breath. It was always so satisfying seeing him come, seeing him surrender himself to the moment and not care about anything but the two of them, connected so profoundly. 

“You feel so good. Love you so much.” Glenn gripped onto him harder as he felt Daryl's cock throb in his hand. The older man gripped onto the pillow as he came, trying to muffle his cries as best he could, bucking into Glenn's hand. The younger man stilled his hips, just letting the sensations of Daryl's body wash over him.

“Kid, you better keep going.” Glenn barely heard it because Daryl was face-down on the pillow.

“Huh?”

Daryl turned his head so he could speak clearer. “I said, keep going. I wanna feel you come inside me. And don't you fuckin' dare take it easy on me,” he moved his hips back, making Glenn gasp, “I'm yer cockslut and I want you to fuck my ass good and hard 'til you come.”

Glenn wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so he just started to move again. He did as Daryl had asked, but kept an eye on him in case of any distress. But Daryl was loving it, smiling, and reaching back to touch whatever part of Glenn he could reach. 

“That's m'boy.” This was the only context in which Glenn didn't mind Daryl calling him boy. “C'mon, fill me up, want you t'fill me up.” 

“Fuck!” Glenn's strokes were growing erratic, and he felt tight and about to burst. Daryl kept looking back at him, smiling and biting his bottom lip all coy like.

“That's right, fuck my ass. Fuck me, 'cause I'm yer slut.” It was too goddamn much. Glenn's orgasm hit him hard, leaving him clutching onto the silky panties and the garter belt and gasping. Daryl groaned, his hips moving on their own accord, riding it out and loving every pulse from Glenn's cock. As the younger man pulled out and tried to catch his breath, Daryl rolled over onto his back, moving the cum-stained spot on the sleeping bag away from himself. 

“It's my turn to wash the damn sleeping bag, ain't it?” He muttered, playing with the ribbons about his waist while the younger man disposed of the condom.

“Sure is.” Glenn sponged the mess with a towel before collapsing next to Daryl, cuddling up to him. “That was fucking fantastic.”

Daryl just grinned. “Yeah.” His hand found Glenn's and he gripped onto it. 

“So did I fuck the macho bullshit out of you?” Glenn couldn't help the smirk on his face.

“I dunno.” Daryl's hands tried to bat away the pillow that Glenn threw at his face. “Hey, don't get sore now! Just means yer gonna have to keep doing it for a while before you see any results.” 

“You are such an asshole.” Glenn grabbed the pillow back and tucked it under their heads. “Love you though.”

Daryl kissed him, his hand stroking Glenn's cheek. “Love you too.” He shifted a little so he could take off his lingerie, getting up to fold them carefully and stash the items in the box before returning to Glenn's arms.

“Thanks kid.”

Glenn didn't need any elaboration. He just smiled and kissed the older man, drawing their sleeping bag around their hips. “No problem.”


End file.
